We Live in Manhattan
We Live in Manhattan is a crowd song, sung at the beginning of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island by cheerful city mice. It is much similar in style to There Are No Cats in America and Way Out West, but unlike either of those songs, in this the mice are happy staying right where they are. This song may have been intended to somewhat surprise the viewer, who might have expected the film to take place in Green River if they go into the film knowing nothing else about it. This song is part of retconning Fievel Goes West, as some lyrics, which one of them stating "..and we're here to stay.", may definitely mean that they aren't leaving to Green River or anywhere else. The song is interrupted midway to give us our opening scene with the Mousekewitz family, and resumes when Fievel and Papa go outside and Tony playfully steals Fievel's hat and runs away with it. The song ends after Tony crashes into a wagon of fruit. The song was written by William Anderson and performed by William Anderson, Amick Byran, Jodi Benson, Melissa Disney, and Cam Clarke. Lyrics MALE MOUSE 1: It's morning time in old New York With a charm and magic all its own FEMALE MOUSE 1: With morning comes a special chance For starting fresh, for letting new things grow MALE MOUSE 2: Keep on climbing MALE MOUSE 3: Up the ladder FEMALE MOUSE 2: Keep on rising MALE MOUSE 3 & FEMALE MOUSE 2: It's all that matters! CHORUS: We live in Manhattan We work all night and day We're strong MALE MOUSE 4: We're productive! MALE MOUSE 5: Constructive! FEMALE MOUSE 3: Instructive! ALL: We're here to stay! MALE MOUSE 6: Who can resist a place like this? A workin' life, where freedom we can choose MALE MOUSE 3: There's no better bit around than this Right at the doorstep, waitin' here for you MALE MOUSE 1: Keep on climbing Up the ladder FEMALE MOUSE 2: Keep on smiling CHORUS: It's all that matters! CHORUS: Our hopes and dreams will multiply Our lives will multiplicify A great new land for everyone There's nothing here that can't be done! CHORUS: We live in Manhattan We work all night and day We're strong MALE MOUSE 4: We're productive! MALE MOUSE 7: Courageous! FEMALE MOUSE 4: Dedicated! CHORUS: We live in Manhattan We work all night and day We're strong and we are here to stay CHORUS 1: Our hopes and dreams will multiply Our lives will multiplicify We work and work to keep us strong A great new land for everyone There's nothing here that can't be done We work and work and we are here to stay! CHORUS 2: We live in Manhattan We work all night and day We're strong We live in Manhattan We work all night and day We're strong and we are here to stay! Trivia *This song is a retconning parody of "We're Here in America" from the now-defunct An American Tail Theatre. Category:An American Tail songs